universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Outworld Forces
This profile is for Outworld from Mortal Combat series. Summary The forces of Outworld's known history goes back millions of years and points at Onaga the Dragon King as its first ruler. Although he would eventually be supplanted by Shao Kahn, they both shared the same vision of expanding Outworld by taking other realms by force. They have managed to nearly conquer all the realms in the past, and even to this day (After new leadership) still remains a significant threat. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(S) *Onaga (Formerly) *Shao Kahn (Formerly) *Kotal Kahn (Currently) Second-in-command *Shang Tsung Military leaders *Quan Chi (Temporary) *Reiko *Ermac *Rain *Mileena *D'Vorah *Ferra & Torr *Erron Black *Goro *Sindel Notable individuals *Reptile *Baraka *Skarlet Military units Infantry *Tarkatans *Demons *Outworld Soldiers *Saurians *Osh-Tekk Special *Extermination Squad *Centaurians Heavy *Shokans *Dragons |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Wrath Hammer Melee weapons *Swords *Spears Ranged weapons *Bows & Arrows Territories Outworld *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown (Likely Millions of years ago) *'Territory type:' Home Realm *'Inhabitants:' Unknown *'Military:' Unknown Civilization stats Tier 12: Dark: The architecture and civilization appears to be highly influenced by the dark ages or medieval era, as they possess similar life style and even folklore influenced universe. Power source Divinity: Longevity (Many members of Outworld and other realms are known to be able to survive after millennia of fights with significantly slowed aging.) Magic: Sorcery (A Few of their members such as Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung are well known users of Sorcery and have be able to cast all sorts of unnatural magics.) Nature: Martial Arts (The majority of the members are known to be martial artists and they managed to fight against even well renown fighters themselves from other realms) Conquest stats Unknown: The Realm of Outworld has conquered and assimilated many other realms in the Mortal Kombat universe, including the most powerful of them all Edenia Power stats DC: Small Country: Shao Kahn's strength as he managed to challenge Raiden, God of Thunder evenly (Higher as their battle managed to shake the earth to it's core). Multi-City Block to City Block: Most of Shao Kahn's top warriors for Mortal Combat Tournaments and comparable to Kintaro who can withstand massive explosions. Small Building: The Strength of heavy hitter units such as the Shokans would can shatter rubies and diamonds. Superhuman: The strength of the standard Warrior of Outworld. Durability: Small Country: Shao Kahn can withstand blows from Raiden himself (likely higher with the hits shaking the earth itself). Multi-City Block to City Block: Shao Kahn's top warriors should be comparable to Kintaro who survived big explosions. Small Building: Outworld heavy hitters can withstand the impact of their fists swhattering diamonds. Speed: Massively Hypersonic +: Shao Kahn managed to keep up with Onaga and comparable to Raiden's speed. Subsonic-Supersonic: Reaction speed of most of Shao Kahn's elite warriors. Superhuman: The movement speed of Shao Kahn's elite warriors. Unknown: The movement and combat speed of Outworld's warriors. Skill Each Realm that Shao Kahn conquered has brought many of their forces into his fold, allowing his empire and conquest potential to become more versatile. Strengths/Pros The forces of Outworld have proven that they are a force to be reckon with, as they have managed to defeat many elite warriors and factions in the past, including Edenia, the former strongest realm out there, and Shao Kahn took it's Queen and Princess as his own Wife and Daughter. Weaknesses/Flaws The Forces are anything but united as many of them are power hungry and would scheme against their current ruler to either save their own skin or gain a higher status. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below: Wins: *Enter wins Losses: *Enter losses Draws: *Enter draws Gallery Outworld Forces.png|The denizens of Outworld kneeling to their new master Edenia destroyed.jpg|The conquest of Edenia, the strongest realm ShaoKahn KA.jpg 595.jpg|Shao Kahn, former tyrant of Outworld Cities of Outworld.jpg|The Bleak and dark location of Outworld. Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Magic Category:Divinity Category:Antagonist Category:Nature Category:Army Category:Gaming